


Interest

by Nievia



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Blossoming Romance, Constellations, Cuddling, Cute, Flirting, M/M, McCree is ridiculous, McHanzo Week, McHanzo Week 2016, Mischief, Party, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Reaper Gabriel Reyes, Pre-cyborg Genji, Relationship(s), Romance, Shimada Clan, Stars, Teasing, Young Love, cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: Hanzo is bored out of his mind at his own party. McCree saves the day with his charming smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another fic for McHanzo Week 2016. Today's prompt was "young love" so I went with Young!Hanzo and Young!McCree being cute.  
> Keep in mind that this is not beta read! If you see any spelling errors or anything funky please let me know!  
> Thank you for reading!

The annual Shimada clan’s party was in full swing, yet Hanzo still found himself bored out of his mind. His brother, however was the life of the party even at something so serious. Genji was flitting from person to person, joking, laughing, _searching_. He had made a bet earlier that night, before the party started, that he could find Hanzo a suitable date by the end of the party. Hanzo scoffed at the idea and protested, but Genji was insistent.

For a while, watching his younger sibling look for a perfect suitor amused Hanzo, but it quickly lost its charm. He sighed, eyes scanning the crowd for someone that looked even _mildly_ interesting to talk to when a man around his age sidled up next to him.

“Mighty fine party you got goin’ here, Master Shimada.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes at the title and turned to give the newcomer a piece of his mind, but was struck by the sight of the very tall, very _handsome_ man next to him. He wore a ridiculous hat on his head and his hair was a soft, beautiful shade of brown. He looked a bit dusty, as if he had recently gotten out of a fight, but it suited him. Hanzo’s face flushed when he saw the Blackwatch symbol on his belt. _A soldier, then?_ He had always had a thing for gunslinging soldiers, though he would never admit it.

The man tipped his hat, “The name’s McCree. ‘S a pleasure to meet you, darlin.’”

Hanzo scowled in an attempt to diffuse the spreading heat on his face. “I am no one’s _darling_.”

That only made McCree smirk, “‘Course not, Master Shimada. I didn’ mean nothin’ by it. Just tryin’ to be friendly.”

They were quiet for a moment before Hanzo gave in and spoke. "You are apart of Overwatch?”

McCree hummed, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning one shoulder against the wall to face Hanzo. “Blackwatch, actually. Kind of the ah… _underground_ if you catch my drift.”

“So you are a spy?”

“Sometimes,” he replied with a vague smile. “Now… I think it’s gettin’ a bit stuffy in here. What do ya say we go for a walk ‘round the gardens? Maybe hit the town?”

Hanzo gazed at the partygoers disdainfully. “I cannot. It is my duty as the next head of--”

“Psh,” McCree cut him off, a hint of laughter in his voice. “C’mon, they won’t miss ya.”

The young Shimada glanced over to see Genji talking animatedly with an older woman. No one had so much as glanced at him, more focussed on the younger sibling (the interesting one, the _disgraceful_ one). It couldn’t hurt to take a small walk with a handsome cowboy. “Fine,” he said. “But we cannot take too long. I have much to do.”

“Like seein’ if Genji wins that bet of y’all’s?”

Hanzo gazed wide-eyed at him.

McCree winked, “Sometimes-spy, remember?” He took Hanzo’s hand and led him out of the party and onto the moonlit porch. McCree whistled in an impressed sort of way. “Damn nice night to be strollin’ with someone so beautiful.”

Hanzo’s face glowed a pretty shade of rouge. “E-excuse me?”

McCree winked, “You heard me darlin.’ Prettier than the stars, baby. Much too interestin’ to be stuck in such a dull party.”

Hanzo coughed, an excuse to hide his face with his hand. “You realize that my family is hosting this ‘dull party,’ yes?”

McCree leaned in close, his fingers intertwining with the young Shimada’s, eyes reflecting the moonlight. “Doesn’t mean it can’t be dull. Now what do you say we go have a little fun?”

Hanzo wanted to say no, if only to keep up the facade as the cold heir to the Shimada clan. But there was mischief in the cowboy’s eyes, a bold smile no one had ever dared to wield in Hanzo’s presence, and all of Japan’s nightlife was at their fingertips. “Lead the way, McCree.”

***

They somehow ended up on the roof of some worn down, gutted building in Hanamura where the lights didn’t quite reach and the stars danced over their heads. Hanzo pointed out his favorite constellations, “That is _tsuzumi boshi_ , Orion.”

McCree hummed, “You know a lot about astrology?”

“No. My mother used to tell me stories as a child about Orion, but that is as far as my knowledge goes.”

“More than I know.” McCree chuckled. It was a low, deep sound, reverberating through Hanzo’s chest. He shivered despite the warm air.

McCree crowded closer, sliding his arm around Hanzo’s form, “This alright? You looked a bit lonely,” he teased.

Hanzo felt his chest tighten, but he didn’t push the cowboy away. Instead, he tucked his head against the other man’s shoulder in a shy display of affection.

Meanwhile, in the shadows of the building next to them, Genji Shimada and Gabriel Reyes stood together admiring their handiwork. Genji nudged the leader of Blackwatch, sporting a smirk, “Young love, am I right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
